elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Riekling (Dragonborn)
Rieklings are creatures that appear in . They tend to live in small tribes in caves, ancient ruins and even mountain peaks. They are hostile in nature, but individually pose little threat. They typically rely on strength in numbers and a small group can quickly overwhelm an enemy. Culture Riekling society has a tribal structure, with tribal members holding specific occupational positions such as hunters, scouts and warriors. Strength is highly respected: the strongest member of a tribe typically assumes the rank of chief, and succession is often determined by a fight to the death between the incumbent chief and a challenger claiming to be of greater strength. This bears similarities to elements of Orsimer culture, especially that of Mor Khazgur. A non-Riekling may assume the position of chief if they have the support of the tribe, but this is exceptionally rare. Riekling settlements give insight into their level of intelligence, which corresponds roughly to a stone age society: they have developed simple tool-crafting and elements of rudimentary language and religion, and have domesticated bristlebacks, which they raise for food and use as mounts. Characteristics of Riekling religion include the "Godspeak Song" and the construction of shrines, but there do not appear to be any shamans or other religious leaders. At least one Riekling is known to have learned to speak intelligibly. They are known to hoard seemingly random items, from empty bottles and platters to armor and weapons, which they have stolen or scavenged from the Dunmer, Nords or even Dwemer. They also occupy settlements such as halls and mines after driving out or killing the previous inhabitants, and make use of non-Riekling items such as barrels for shelter and storage. Despite their intelligence, Rieklings are extremely hostile and generally respond with violence to any contact with the citizens of Solstheim, perhaps due to perceived threats from the island's more advanced races. Combat Rieklings are rarely found alone and tend to rely on superior numbers to overpower foes. They use spears as their primary weapon in both melee and ranged combat. Some Rieklings fight while mounted on bristlebacks, which are also used to charge at their foes. They also use ambush tactics to suprise an unsuspecting enemy by bursting out of barrels and other objects used for storage. Despite their small stature, Rieklings are fierce combatants and will rarely retreat from combat. Interactions The Chief of Thirsk Hall During this quest, an intelligent Riekling Chief is encountered in Thirsk Mead Hall. He asks the Dragonborn to perform a series of favors that culminates in an attack on the former owners of the mead hall. After completing the quest, the Riekling tribe of Thirsk Mead Hall recognizes the Dragonborn as their leader, and several members will become available as followers. In addition, groups of three Riekling Hunters can be randomly encountered throughout Solstheim and Skyrim either in the open world or within dungeons; they will aid the Dragonborn in combat. Potential followers One way is that once the rank of Riekling Chief has been reached in the aforementioned quest, standard Rieklings as well as Hunters, Warriors and Scouts from Thirsk can serve as followers. They can follow basic commands and their inventory can be accessed, but they are still considered pets and therefore can be hired alongside a humanoid follower. This makes them very useful as pack mules, as other pet followers such as Stray Dogs and Armored Trolls cannot be given items to carry. Giving them high-grade armor can also make them significantly more resilient than other pets. Their primary armor proficiency is light armor. Another way is to speak to the two Rieklings that are freed from the beast stone, and choose the "join me" option. (This option may only show if the player has performed steps 1-3 in the Riekling Chief quest line in Thirsk.) They will come equipped with Riekling Spears as their default weapon when first recruited, but will equip other types of weapons placed in their inventory. They can equip armor and receive its benefits, but it will not be visible on their body. Scouts and Hunters only equip Greatswords if given by the Dragonborn, any other weapon type will be treated as storage (tested with The Bloodskal Blade). The riekling spear is their default weapon, which they use as a melee weapon when no alternative is in their inventory. They are not capable of ranged attacks and will not throw arrows or spears in their inventory or equip bows. The riekling hunter has lower health than the warrior but it may be able to mitigate damage by blocking attacks with the spear or a greatsword. Warriors will equip arrows, bows and greatswords (which they hold using spear animations). With a bow equipped, arrows and spears will be depleted but they will do more damage. When equipped with a single arrow without a bow, they will generate infinite ammo but will not do as much damage as they would with a bow. They have no default weapon and will resort to unarmed combat if ammo is depleted. They will unequip their bow and resort to unarmed combat when their ammo is depleted, as well. They have the highest health of any riekling follower and block with spears and greatswords. Locations Rieklings can be found in the following locations: *Bristleback Cave *Broken Tusk Mine *Castle Karstaag Caverns *Castle Karstaag Ruins *Glacial Cave *Moesring Pass *Frossel *Benkongerike *Fahlbtharz *Thirsk Mead Hall Variants Standard All variants use both ranged and melee combat and are potential followers after The Chief of Thirsk Hall. Only capable of melee attacks as a follower. Mounted *Mounted Riekling — A Riekling mounted on a bristleback. Throw spears from a range and charge at close quarters. Both the Riekling and bristleback share the same health bar. *Riekling Rider — A slightly stronger variant of the Mounted Riekling. *Riekling Courser — An even stronger variant of the Mounted Riekling. *Riekling Charger — The most powerful variant of the Mounted Riekling. Unique Rieklings *Riekling Chief — The leader of a tribe of Rieklings who have occupied Thirsk Mead Hall. Dialogue All of these are as they appear in the in-game subtitles (using English spelling conventions). As enemies Follower dialogue Other *''"Kawafoo." (Whatever.)'' *''"Bafagra badee."'' *''"Hoo jah."'' *''"Hagajawala!"'' *''"Booneetay! Koowah!"'' *''"Hooojarakwafala!""'' *''"Uuruuu..."'' *''"Wuuuu..."'' *''"Maa....."'' *''"Huu... kuuu..."'' *''"Nyuuu... waaa..."'' *''"Fuuughuuuu..."'' *''"Waaaaaaaah!"'' *''"Huuuuwaaaa!"'' *''"Kuuuuuuuuuwaaaaa!"'' *''"Nuh!'' *''"Gaaah!"'' *''"Kuuh!"'' *''"Daaah!"'' *''"Hoooh!"'' *''"Guh!"'' *''"Waaah!"'' *''"Pugh!""'' *''"Huf!"'' *''"Guuh!"'' *''"Buuh!"'' *''"Huuuuwargh!"'' *''"Buruuuwah!"'' *''"Fffffarrrrgah!"'' *''"Jyyyyyyyoooooor!"'' *''"Waaaaaah!"'' *''"Buuuuraaaa!"'' *''"Wuuuuuupaaaaa!"'' *''"Gaaaaah!"'' *''"Waaaaaaah!"'' *''"Baaaa roooka!"'' *''"Foo may wa!"'' *''"Araaaaaa!"'' *''"Peeeee fa!"'' *''"Araloo! Araloo!"'' *''"Raaa fay."'' *''"Mella kalee."'' *''"Kaaarooo."'' *''"Meeelaaak."'' *''"Faa thoo."'' *''"Bek."'' *''"Dool."'' *''"Keeel faa."'' *''"Hoola wakasee."'' *''"Foora paka."'' *''"Kooova mook."'' *''"Alakasee."'' *''"Eerelaya."'' *''"Feeerako."'' *''"Ah baa faroo!"'' *''"Koolawasa!"'' *''"Boo tha!"'' *''"Kalafoo!"'' *''"Moooong cha!"'' *''"Boool eekasa!"'' *''"Waayaruu?"'' *''"Poo ma. Pooooo ma."'' *''"Kalaree?"'' *''"Huuuwa."'' *''"Muuuu fa."'' *''"Eeeeloo."'' Miraak's Mantra Rieklings found at the Beast Stone will recite Miraak's Mantra in their own language: *''"Wafoo athaaaal."'' *''"Bertiflik a goroowala."'' *''"Hra woong aba."'' *''"Tika twafaara filik."'' *''"Wilberk tikflaaar."'' *''"Yuchaaa tungar cha tiweki."'' *''"Bura warag faaanig."'' *''"Tiri fuklik taaar aburak.''" Bugs Appearances * * Category:Dragonborn: Creatures